


I Need You

by orphan_account



Series: Best friends to lovers [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is short but I wanted to write something for my second favorite ship! I'm getting a little case of writers block so fingers crossed.All mistakes are mine.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I wanted to write something for my second favorite ship! I'm getting a little case of writers block so fingers crossed. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Mason's heart was beating out of his chest. Here was his best friend fighting the boy who had shot him only seconds ago. Mason wanted to run forward, jerk the gun out of Gabe's hand and try to save him, but he was scared. 

Everything was in slow motion. The gun went off four times and each shot felt like it hit him. He could feel the panic building inside of him as Nolan hit the gunman with the fire extinguisher. 

Theo struggled to stand and he watched him from the corner of his eye. Everyone had watched Liam fall and Gabe being pumped with bullets, but no one knew if Liam had been shot. 

Mason stood shakingly. He rushed to the other side of the room, eyes wide as he searched the floor for his friend. 

The scream he let out caused the room to go silent. 

"Liam! Liam, no! Please, please wake up!" 

Melissa collapsed against the wall. Tears fell from her eyes as she listened to one of the boys she had grown to love like her own scream for his dead friend, who was now a second son to her. 

"Oh God," she whispered. 

Corey closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Liam couldn't be dead. It was impossible. 

Everyone watched Mason fall against his friend who was struggling to breathe. "Liam," Mason sobbed. "Liam, no.." he whispered. 

Liam smiled, blood running down his mouth. Coughing, he tried to speak. 

"It's okay," he began choking on the blood coming from.his mouth. "It's okay, Mason."

Mason shook his head. His tears fell to the floor mixing with blood. "I need you. You can leave me." 

Liam reached up and grabbed ahold of his friends hand. He squeezed it lightly and Mason could feel him trembling. 

"T-tell my parents that I love them and I'm sorry." He whispered. Mason watched the life drain from.his best friends eyes, causing him to scream. 

He screamed for anyone to help them. But there was no one who could help. The bullets had been laced with wolfsbane, meaning Liam was dead as soon as he had been shot. 

Mason pulled his friend forward into a hug. Liam's lifeless body slumped against him and Mason sobbed. 

\--

"Mason! Mason, wake up, honey what's wrong?" 

Mason was jerked awake by the frantic voice of his mother. She hovered over his bed, eyes full of concern. She laid her hands gently on his four head checking for a fever. Satisfied that he had none she gave him a soft smile. 

"What happened?" He whispered. 

"You had another bad dream." Her voice was soft and comforting. "Are you alright?" 

He shook his head yes. She stayed a few more minutes before standing up and leaving the room. 

Not even a minute after his phone went off. He reached beside his bed and grabbed the phone. 

There was a picture of him and Liam on the front. Liam's name flashed across his phone and he answered. 

"Hello?" His voice was dry. 

"What's wrong?" Liam asked. Mason wasn't sure how Liam knew something was wrong. His voice didn't sound too out of the ordinary and could easily be explained as him just waking up. 

"How did you know something was wrong?" He questioned. 

Liam was hesitant to answer. "I-I just felt it." Was his response. 

As confused as Mason was he decided to not ask questions. He was too tired. 

"Bad dream." 

Mason heard Liam let out a sigh of relief. "Oh," he whispered. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Mason thought about the dream, and the events that had happened. He was still shaken up but he was a 17 year old boy and didn't need someone to help him sleep. 

"Maybe tomorrow," he swallowed and yawned. "I'm kinda tired." 

Liam agreed, letting Mason know that he was only a phone call away if he needed him. 

"Goodnight Mase, I love you." Liam whispered, hanging up before Mason had the opportunity to reply. 

"I love you too, Liam." Mason whispered to himself. Speaking the words out loud caused his heart to ache.


End file.
